Keterikatan
by amerta rosella
Summary: Seorang aktor ditemukan tewas terbunuh di kamarnya. Pein beserta Deidara yang adalah seorang detektif ternama dimintai bantuan oleh Hidan untuk membantunya dalam kasus kali ini. Siapakah pelakunya?


Pein melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, berpikir sejenak sebelum angkat bicara, "Perkiraan waktu kematian?" Detektif muda itu berujar pada seorang wanita berambut biru pendek di sampingnya yang bertugas sebagai anggota tim forensik, memerhatikan mayat yang telah terbujur kaku dengan sebagian tubuh tertutupi oleh kain.

"Sekitar pukul sembilan malam, dilihat dari bekas darah yang mengering serta menghitam di bagian perutnya karena luka tusukan," Konan membaca catatan kecil miliknya, "untuk apa Inspektur bodoh itu meminta bantuanmu?" lanjut Konan dengan senyum mengejek. Mayat seorang laki-laki terkenal yang ditemukan tewas pagi tadi membuat gempar, padahal berita kematian salah seorang putra keluarga Uchiha itu belum disebar luaskan di media masa, namun para wartawan serta reporter sudah mendesak ingin menguliti perihal kasus pembunuhan Sasuke Uchiha yang menjadi _hot news_.

"Mungkin, otaknya buntu dengan kasus ini. Lihat saja, dia sibuk menjawab pertanyaan para pemburu berita itu," seseorang menjawab, memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana bahan yang dikenakannya dan menepuk pundak Pein. Dagunya menunjuk Inspektur berambut klimis yang dikerumuni dengan _blitz_ kamera, alat perekam suara, dan sejenisnya yang membuat Inspektur itu kewalahan di luar ruangan sana. "Kau menemukan sesuatu Pein?"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai respon, riuhnya ruangan saat ini membuat sedikit kendala di otaknya untuk berpikir, menarik napas lalu melirik kearah temannya itu, "Belum Deidara," dan beralih pada Konan, "Sasuke Uchiha tewas karena luka tusukan?"

Konan menggeleng, "Bukan, tapi cekikan. Seseorang menjerat lehernya dengan tali tambang—dan tali itu sudah diamankan sebagai bukti beserta pisau untuk merobek perutnya. Diperkirakan dia dicekik sampai tewas sebelum ditusuk," Deidara menyimak, Pein mengernyitkan alis, dan Konan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan embusan napas.

* * *

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Keterikatan © amertafuu  
**

**Standard warning applied. Chara death! DLDR. Mystery, crime.**

_**Very OOC!**_

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan pihak dalam? Polisi sudah mengumpulkan mereka? Para calon tersangka?" mata biru milik Deidara sibuk meneliti korban, kulitnya yang putih pucat terlihat mulai membiru. Benar, ada bekas jeratan tali di bagian leher dan—bercak memar keunguan, meskipun samar, Deidara tahu itu bukan karena jeratan tali.

"Sudah, mereka semua dikumpulkan di ruang keluarga untuk dimintai keterangan alibi. _Ah_, sepertinya mayat harus segera dibawa ke ruang otopsi untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut,"

Konan beserta tim forensiknya mengangkat mayat bungsu Uchiha dari dua bersaudara itu ke dalam mobil ambulan untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, wanita itu sempat melirik Pein sekilas, namun yang dilirik justru terlalu sibuk berpikir tampaknya, dan wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. "Mantan kekasihmu itu, sepertinya dia masih berharap padamu, Pein." Deidara terkekeh, bermaksud mengejek, namun Pein tidak ambil pusing.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" polisi berambut merah yang datang dari arah belakang itu bertanya, menampilkan raut wajahnya yang bosan. Pein dan Deidara sama-sama mengangkat alis tak mengerti, "tentang kasus ini tentunya," lanjutnya membenarkan.

"Apa dia punya pacar?" pertanyaan Deidara membuat keduanya menatapnya heran sekaligus mengejek. Mengapa disaat seperti ini, pria berambut _blonde _itu masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan perihal kekasih.

"Aku ragu jika Pein menjadikanmu _partner_-nya dalam hal ini," Sasori mendengus, tampak Inspektur Hidan atasannya datang menghampiri mereka dengan mengelap peluh di sekitar keningnya, "Bos, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan mereka," komentarnya. Hidan mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk diam, meminta minuman pada Kin; pembantu mension Uchiha untuk memberikannya segelas air.

"Hmm," Pein bergumam sebagai pembenaran secara tidak langsung. Deidara merasa sudut bibirnya berkedut jengkel.

"Kau tidak memerhatikan lehernya Pein? Selain bekas jerat tali, samar-samar tercetak bekas _kissmark_,"

"Bodoh. Bisa saja itu bekas memar karena berusaha memberontak saat lehernya dijerat tambang," sunggut Sasori malas, melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan keduanya, "kalian mau ikut proses introgasi tidak? Percuma jika Inspektur Hidan meminta bantuan pada kalian jika melewatkan hal ini,"

"Hmm…, kurang lebih, seperti apa bekas itu Dei?"

"Aku yakin itu bukan memar karena berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi _kissmark_. Warnanya ungu kemerahan, seperti gigitan nyamuk. Mustahilkan pria melakukan pemberontakan seperti itu?" Deidara berjalan mengikuti Sasori, meninggalkan Pein yang tampak mematung.

Pein mulai berpikir, merangkai sebab penyebab pembunuhan aktor terkenal yang tengah naik daun dan digilai banyak remaja perempuan itu, serta keterikatan Uchiha dengan para wanita—tapi setaunya, bukankah beberapa bulan lalu, media gempar berkat pemberitahuan mengenai pertunangan Sasuke dengan pewaris Hyuuga? Siapa namanya? _Ah_, Pein tidak terlalu memerhatikan berita, informasi itu dia dapat dari Ino, teman satu kantornya yang hobi bergosip dan dia sebagai pencuri dengar. Oke, untuk sekarang, kasus itu masih samar di benaknya.

Mendengar alibi dari para pihak orang dalam akan membuatnya sedikit lebih jelas. Tapi Pein yakin, ini bukan kasus biasa—sebab mustahil Hidan langsung menghubunginya untuk membantu penyelidikan, teman lamanya itu biasanya lebih suka memecahkannya sendiri, atau paling-paling karena Hidan ingin mengambil cuti liburan? Entahlah.

Manik ungu pucatnya memerhatikan mansion Uchiha yang luas itu, dengan garis polisi serta beberapa tim penyelidik yang ada dalam ruang tamu ini, dan di luar wartawan nampaknya masih berusaha memburu berita meski tim pengamanan sudah memperingati mereka. Kejadian monoton yang selalu dia temukan kala seorang aktor ternama tewas terbunuh.

.

.

.

.

Atmosfer ruangan terasa suram bagi Deidara, dia duduk di samping Sasori dan di sebelahnya seorang pria, yang diketahui sebagai salah satu bawahan Inspektur Hidan, Tobi. Dengan catatan kecil di tangannya, dan Pein yang duduk di sebelah Sasori. Hidan memasang raut wajah serius, melihat satu persatu orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini. Ruang tamu yang luas terlihat sedikit sesak, sebab terhitung ada tiga belas orang yang memenuhi ruangan termasuk mereka.

"Baiklah, ada urusan apa hingga delapan orang ini patut kita tanyakan mengenai alibinya, Tobi?"

"Begini Inspektur, orang-orang ini yang berada di mension Uchiha hari itu, malam itu, hingga pagi tadi." Tobi menjelaskan, semuanya tampak menyimak. Pein melihat dua orang dari empat wanita di ruangan ini masih menangis, yang lebih terlihat menyedihkan adalah perempuan berambut _indigo_ panjang yang berada dalam pelukan—Itachi Uchiha. Aneh, Pein mengernyitkan alis. Bukankah itu tunangan korban? Pein tidak begitu yakin.

"Korban bernama Sasuke Uchiha, dua puluh lima tahun, meninggal karena luka cekikan oleh jeratan tali di lehernya, lalu ditusuk—entah apa alasannya. Sasuke terakhir kali terlihat saat makan malam, dia pamit ke kamarnya pukul delapan untuk mencari aspirin karena terkena _hangover _akibat meminum terlalu banyak, dan tidak terlihat lagi setelahnya," Tobi menarik napas sejenak, "paginya, Sasuke ditemukan tak bernyawa oleh Karin dengan posisi korban yang berada di atas kasur dengan pisau menancap di perutnya yang terkoyak," jelas Tobi.

"Dimulai dari anda, Karin-_san_, yang menemukan korban pertama kali," Hidan sudah memulai pembicaraan serius ini. "Di mana anda semalam, sekitar pukul delapan malam hingga sembilan?" Karin, perempuan berambut merah mencolok itu meneguk ludah.

"Aku di ruangan ini bersama dengan Suigetsu dan yang lain," Karin menunjuk dengan dagu pria yang duduk tak jauh dengannya, Karin terlihat sedikit sibuk untuk menenangkan wanita berambut merah muda yang masih menangis di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana rincian kejadiannya kau bisa menemukan mayat korban?"

"Tadinya aku ingin berpamitan dengan Sasuke mengenai kepulanganku dan Suigetsu, tapi aku tak menemukan Sasuke di meja makan dan Itachi-_kun _menyuruhku untuk menghampiri Sasuke di kamarnya," jelas Karin, dengan kegugupan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Tunggu dulu," Sasori menyela sebelum pertanyaan berlanjut, "ada hal apa yang membuat mension Uchiha didatangi banyak orang kemarin?"

"Pesta kecil-kecilan, untuk mengumumkan rencana perihal pernikahan Hinata dengan adikku," Itachi menjawab tenang, meski wajahnya disaputi mendung yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Sasori mengangguk paham. Hidan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan.

"Kau diperbolehkan masuk ke kamarnya Karin-_san_? Setahuku, pria biasanya hanya membiarkan seorang wanita yang dianggap khusus baginya untuk memperbolehkan mereka masuk ke kamarnya," Tobi berujar, mencatat sesuatu dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Aku memperbolehkannya karena Karin adalah menejer adikku,"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan alibimu Itachi-_san_? Apa yang kau lakukan dari pukul delapan malam hingga pukul sembilan?" Hidan menatap kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha itu, sungguh menggelikan rasanya menyadari sebuah fakta bahwa inspektur muda itu mencurigai kawannya sendiri.

"Aku di kamarku, jengah bergabung dengan keramaian," benar-benar Uchiha, pikir Deidara yang tahu bagaimana perangai Uchiha yang biasanya lebih menyukai kedamaian. Alibi yang meragukan.

"Selanjutnya Hinata Hyuuga, kami harap kau cukup kuat untuk menjelaskannya. Biar bagaimana pun, kami mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kematian calon suami anda," ujar Hidan.

Hinata mengangguk lemah, Itachi menatapnya khawatir. Benar-benar aneh menurut Pein yang sedari tadi cukup bijak dengan memilih sebagai pendengar sekaligus penyimak agar potongan-potongan _puzzle _kasus ini bisa diisi untuk sebuah pemecahan.

"A-Aku di ruangan ini semalam. S-Sasuke-_kun _membuatku khawatir karena sikapnya aneh sejak kemarin siang," jelasnya lemah, menundukan wajahnya dan terlihat ingin menangis.

Wanita ini terlihat bagai sebuah kaca yang mudah retak, pikir Deidara. Tapi biasanya bertingkah seperti itu hanya sebuah kamuflase belaka. Oh ayolah, manusia kadang terlalu pintar memainkan peran, sebab dunia ini adalah panggung sandiwara.

"Ck, tidak usah seperti itu Hyuuga, aku tahu kematian Sasuke adalah keinginanmu selama ini," pria berambut kuning dengan iris safir tersenyum sinis, kini semua pasang mata beralih padanya, "karena itu berarti, kau tidak perlu repot-repot harus menjadi istri Sasuke sebab kau mencintai kakaknya," Hinata membelak, menggeleng dan wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Itachi menatap pria Uzumaki itu tajam.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Naruto." Itcahi berusaha membela, Pein dan Deidara bertatapan, lalu Deidara menatap Hidan yang juga menatapnya. Entah mengapa, ketiganya yakin ucapan Naruto bisa dijadikan pertimbangan.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu?" suasana terlihat semakin memanas.

"Sudah, kita lanjutkan penyelidikannya," Hidan menarik napas, "kini giliranmu Sakura-_san_, dari informasi yang kuketahui, kau cukup dekat dengan Sasuke—" belum sempat Hidan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura memotong.

"Benar, dia sahabatku. Sahabat baikku." Sakura mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. "Sebenarnya, pukul setengah sembilan aku berniat menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di kamarnya, aku heran karena dia terlihat banyak pikiran. Tapi kuurungkan niatku saat melihat Naruto ke luar dari kamar itu," penjelasan Sakura membuat kening Sasori berkerut samar.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang memasuki kamar Sasuke semalam, Tobi menjelaskan padaku tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengaku memasuki kamar itu," Sasori berujar, menatap serius pada Naruto Uzumaki yang terlihat menghela napas.

"Ya, aku memang berbohong soal itu. Tapi aku hanya ke kamar Sasuke untuk membicarakan sesuatu, dia sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya,"

"Naruto bohong," Suigetsu mulai berusuara, "kau dan Sasuke sering bertengkar sejak saat pria itu memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Hinata."

Karin mengangguk sebagai pembenaran, lalu ikut menyambung, "Pernah, sekali atau beberapa kali aku memergoki cek-cok kalian,"

Deidara melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang dikenakannya, Pein merasa dirinya butuh rokok untuk berfikir, Sasori menghembuskan napas, Tobi menyimak serius, dan Hidan berpikir ini kasus yang penuh teka-teki.

Naruto bungkam.

"Oke. Naruto, kami menunggu penjelasanmu nanti. Sekarang alibimu Siugetsu," tanya Hidan pada pria berambut biru keperakan.

"Aku bersama Karin, bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Kau, Kin-_san_? Pembantu mension ini dan Kakashi-_san _selaku supir pribadi Sasuke?"

Kin teerlihat kelelahan, "aku di dapur, membereskan semuanya karena Tayuya cuti. Tapi…," Kin tampak berpikir, "pisau yang digunakan untuk membunuh Sasuke-_sama _itu, adalah pisau yang baru dibelinya."

"Maksudmu?" sergah Deidara.

"Setahuku, aku pernah mencuri dengar bahwa Sasuke-_sama _mengatakan _pisau_ itu untuk membungkam mulut seseorang,"

Para penegak keadilan itu tampak berpikir, "ada kemungkinan, pelakunya membunuh korban sebelum dia sendiri menjadi korban," bisik Tobi pada Hidan.

"Lalu Kakashi?"

"Saya ada di kamar. Namun semalam, kira-kira pukul sembilan, Sasuke-_sama _menyuruh saya untuk membelikannya wine. Jadi saya kaget saat perkiraan waktu kematian Sasuke-_sama _adalah pukul sembilan malam,"

Rasanya sungguh seperti benang kusut, terlalu ruet. Hidan ingin memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening.

"Menyurhmu melalui apa?" Pein sudah bosan dalam diamnya.

"Pesan, Sasuke-_sama _mengirimkan saya pesan."

"Kau berada di mana waktu itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamarku terletak di lantai satu, dekat dengan tangga," Pein yakin pelaku sengaja menyuruh Kakashi agar dia bisa melewati tangga dengan leluasa.

Hidan menarik kesimpulan, "Naruto-_san_, anda bisa menjadi tersangka kasus ini," Naruto terbelak kaget. "Maaf, tapi Itachi, Hinata—Sakura, kalian juga sama," dalam hati Sasori membenarkan, menjadi bawahan Hidan membuatnya mengerti jalan pikiran bos-nya itu.

"Mengapa Hinata termasuk? Dia kekasih Sasuke!" Karin menyela.

"Iya, bisa demikian andaikata ucapan Naruto tadi benar adanya." Jelas Pein. Empat orang yang mereka putuskan patut dicurigai itu memasang ekspresi beragam.

"Tunggu dulu. Setelah aku keluar dari kamar Sasuke, aku tidak melihat Sakura. Jika dia melihatku, pasti aku juga melihatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

_tbc_

* * *

note: if you know? ini genre mystery crime pertamaku, semoga ngga mengecewakan :'). berkenan tinggalkan pendapat? makasih banyaaak.

_With love,_

amertafuu. 17052013, Bekasi.


End file.
